Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high pressure apparatus to be used for forming and other processings under a high pressure condition and more particularly to a high pressure apparatus capable in attaining an improvement of the fatigue life of a container which is a main constituent of the apparatus, an improvement in technical reliability and stability and an improvement in economy, namely, reduction in cost.
Description of the Prior Art
High pressure apparatuses having a container provided internally with a cylindrical space capable of being closed for carrying out forming and other processing operations through a high or ultra-high pressure medium within such space are already known as used, for example, in conventional CIP and HIP systems. However, these conventional apparatuses involve a problem of an insufficient fatigue life which is attributable to repeated use of the above-mentioned container under a high or ultra-high pressure condition. In an effort to overcome this problem, there have been proposed, for example, a frame yoke type container having a wire winding structure used in a CIP system as will be explained later, a screw cap type bottomed cylindrical container having a top screw cap, and a pin insertion type container wherein a pin is inserted crosswise with respect to a top cap or a plug. However, these conventional type apparatus are still unsatisfactory in such points as how to bear the axial force induced by the ultra-high pressure in the container and how to simplify and reduce the required structure and weight, respectively. Further, removal and insertion of a workpiece is troublesome.